


Tear Streaked Love

by The_SUPREME_Bananun



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bonding, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Slow Romance, mentionsofshaudrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SUPREME_Bananun/pseuds/The_SUPREME_Bananun
Summary: Shelby Miller is the last survivor of Roanoke and her life afterward is a living hell. After being pushed by a friend, she decides to leave everything behind and go take a break at the Hotel Cortez. There she meets Sally McKenna, another damaged soul whose life is filled with nothing but hurt, abandonment, and heartbrokenness. However, things aren't normal at this hotel and Shelby isn't an exception for the true horror that lies underneath the surface.





	1. Prologue {A Nightmarish Beginning}

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this idea came up after a challenge on AHS amino and I decided to make it into a story. This is a Shelby x Sally story (ship name Shelly) and I hope you enjoy it.~

The darkness was suffocating, mixed breathing and stifled sobs echoing in the small dank space. Shelby felt her heart pound in her chest at a million miles an hour, her hair stuck to her temple by sweat and dirt that had caked on. What had happened? It had all been a blur. Audrey and Monet had returned back to the house and had found her and Dominic. Everything beyond that was mostly fuzzy. Shelby remembered a dull throbbing pain and cries but nothing else, that is, until she had awoken to see Audrey's tear-soaked face. Shelby had been completely confused and her shoulder was on fire from all the movement she had made, but all her confusion went out the door as she remembered what she had done. The feeling of the cool metal against her hands and the white-hot anger that filled her as she laid eyes on that woman and Matt, naked bodies tangled together in the darkness of the basement. A part of Shelby knew that Dominic could've stopped her, but he didn't and now Matt, her husband, was dead, bludgeoned really. Shelby's attention was taken away from the horrific memories by shaky sobs and sniffles. Blue eyes narrowed as they fell upon a dark lump of trembling body mass.

"A-Audrey?"

The woman took a tentative knee shuffle forward as she let her outstretched hand feel around before it finally landed on fabric.

"Shelby." Audrey's familiar voice croaked.

Shelby felt some sort of relief wash over her as she surged forward and hugged Audrey, never being more thankful for the British actress than she was now.

"Are you alright? What happened, where are we?" Shelby said, the words spewing out of her mouth as she let her eyes adjust to see the face in front of her.

The sound of Audrey shifting in the darkness to sit up resulted in pained whimpers escaping from the woman's lips.

"It's Lee. It's all Lee." 

Shelby was confused.

"What was Lee? Where is Monet?" Shelby asked, a feeling of dread pooling in her gut.

Audrey was silent for a moment before she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Shelby's shoulders in a hug.

"She's dead! Lee killed her while she and I were coming back here. " Audrey sobbed, her body shaking.

Shelby stilled. 

"I can't believe it." Shelby whispered as she put comforting hands to rest on Audrey's back.

That's when Shelby smelt it, the coppery aroma of blood. Shelby lifted a hand and felt around until she found the wound, a large gash on Audrey's shoulder, much like Shelby's.

"Oh my god! Audrey what happened?!" 

She heard the actress hiss out of pain as she shifted away from Shelby's touch.

"Lee turned on me and put me with an ax she had before she pushed me down here. Luckily I moved you here already, but when I went back for Monet, this is what happened. I'm certain I sprained an ankle as well." Audrey said as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

Shelby grinned slightly. Out of all the people here, she never would've thought that Audrey would be the one to save her life. According to everyone else, it was always Shelby's fault for everything. The scandal's, her failed marriage, and even being traumatized.

"We will get out of here Audrey. I promise you." Shelby whispered as she scooted closer to the actress.

A beat of silence passed between the two.

"I hope so."

\----------------------------------------------------

The sound of police sirens and loud shouts is what awoke Shelby. It must've been the morning time by now, she couldn't tell, but if there were people, she needed to be heard. Shelby turned to Audrey and shook her gently.

"Audrey, wake up. We have to get up." 

A groan escaped from Audrey's lips as she shifted.

"There are people outside Audrey! Police!" 

That got Audrey up. Shelby stood and helped Audrey stand, her arms looping around the woman's waist and Audrey's arm over Shelby's shoulder. The two hobbled their way over to the ladder before Shelby motioned for Audrey to wait. Shelby turned to the ladder and climbed, the old wood creaking beneath her weight. Once she reached the trap door, she began to pound on the wood as hard as she could before she started shouting. Minutes passed by and Shelby's throat felt raw from all the screaming. What if no one heard her? What would she do? A sudden rush of light appeared and Shelby had to shield her eyes from it before she could see the police officers standing there.

"OVER HERE!"

Voices from the outside were everywhere.

"You have to help my friend! She has a big gash on her shoulder!" Shelby cried as she made her way back down the ladder. 

With the help of an officer, they got Audrey up the ladder. The police officer let the two ladies cling to him as they took in the air that wasn't moldy. Shelby cast a glance at Audrey who was staring back at Shelby with a thank you sort of look. However, it quickly changed as Audrey's gaze fell upon Lee sitting in one of the cop cars. Shelby turned and her eyes widened as Lee stood up and began to slowly walk towards them.

"You guys? You're alive?"

Shelby was about to respond when she saw the gun. It all happened so quickly she wasn't even sure what happened. All she knew was the sound of gunshots firing through the air and that she was pushed to the ground. Shelby let out a squeak of terror as her eyes opened and she saw Audrey standing there, her body swaying as she fixed her brown eyes on Shelby as she gave a weak smile. She fell to the ground and Shelby couldn't move. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw Lee's body on the floor as well, several police officers holding guns aimed where she had once been standing. 

"AUDREY!!!"

The actresses name was on Shelby's lips before she knew it as she rushed over to were Audrey laid in a heap. Shelby turned her over and let out a horrified gasp as her eyes fell upon the crimson stains that seeped through the fabric of Audrey's dress. Bullet holes. A part of Shelby registered that Audrey had pushed Shelby out of the way from what Shelby assumed was the bullets fired by Lee, but another part of her wished that Audrey hadn't.

"No! No! I promised we would get out together! You can't die on me Audrey!"

Shelby yelled, tears erupting behind her eyes, staining her cheeks with glistening trails. Shelby cradled Audrey's body, not caring about the blood that seeped through and into her sweater. She already had blood splattered onto her so it didn't matter. She sat there rocking back and forth cradling Audrey's body, the police officers standing by not sure what to do. Finally, the officers had to pry Shelby away from Audrey's body and lead her to the back of a squad car. Shelby watched as they bagged up the bodies and Shelby wondered how everything had went so wrong. The car started and the officer began to say something, but none of the words registered in Shelby's mind as she watched the Roanoke house disappear in the rearview mirror alongside the remaining shreds of her sanity.


	2. Chapter 1 - {Not All Things Are Pleasant}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Possible TW just so you know.

{Slight TW .}

A form lay on a bed, one side completely untouched, the other occupied. Crying sounds could be heard as the form quivered with each sob that escaped from the person's mouth, eyes moving quickly under closed lids. Suddenly, the form bolted upright, sweat making strands of dirty blonde hair stick to the woman's forehead and tears rolling down her cheeks. The woman splayed a hand over her chest as she ran her other hand through her hair. With a quick glance to the clock that sat on her bedside table, she saw that it was barely three in the morning. 

"Fuck."

The woman closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to regulate her breathing. After she had regained control, she moved to the edge of the bed before planting her feet on the ground, the cold hardwood floor a pleasant contrast to her overheated body. She reached over to her bedside table before she unplugged her phone. The glow from the screen was bright but not entirely unpleasant as it made her bedroom a little less dark. She tapped in her passcode before the screen changed and she was met with the sight of multiple notifications and missed calls, but she knew better than to check. She already knew what they were. Death threats, accusations, and rumors. She wasn't sure how her number had gotten out, but she decided that tomorrow, she would need to get rid of it and purchase another. Turning her phone off, she tossed it to the side before she laid back down on the cool sheets. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not with the nightmare's that plagued her attempts at every turn. But she found her eyes fluttering closed with each passing moment, only bringing her back to her horrific memories covered in a seemingly eternal darkness.

\-------------

"Shelby!"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Shelby, I know you're in there!"

A head of blonde hair poked out from under the covers at the sound of heavy knocking at her apartment door. Tired hands moved to rub her face chasing a restless night's sleep away from her features.

"Shelby, I'm coming in."

Shelby let out a groan as she threw her covers off of her body, the cold air making her hair stand on end. Footsteps approached her bedroom and the familiar face of her friend Kate popped in the doorframe.

"Shel, did you forget about breakfast?"

Shelby cracked an eye open to study her friend before she realized that she had made plans with Kate just yesterday.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Shelby murmured as she stood, her back popping with even the smallest of movements.

Kate frowned as she stepped into the doorframe. She was dressed in nice attire which made Shelby more conscious of the fact that she was currently donning a wrinkled old t-shirt and black boy shorts. 

"You look terrible." Kate finally stated.

Shelby frowned at the words.

"Gee, thanks."

Kat sighed as she came closer to Shelby before she sat on the bed.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, you have dark circles under your eyes and you look pretty tired."

Shelby nodded along with Kate's words because it was true. She WAS tired. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, it never proved to be fitful. 

"Okay. You're right. I didn't sleep."

Kate's frown deepened as she gave her friend a concerned look. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was really affecting Shelby whether or not the older blonde wanted to admit it. Ever since Shelby had returned from the massacre at the Roanoke house, she had changed. She no longer smiled, not that she really used to prior to the return but that was mostly do to the issues she had been having with Matt. Not only that, Shelby had been diagnosed with PTSD for certain things alongside severe depression and anxiety. It worried Kate to no end.

"Oh stop looking at me like that. I can tell what you're thinking." Shelby said as she walked over to her dresser to pick out some clothes. Right now she just wanted a good shower.

Kate threw her hands up at Shelby's words.

"Well, what do you expect me to do Shel? You are clearly suffering!"

Shelby closed her dresser drawer before turning to face Kate.

"Just leave it alone Kate. Now I'm going to go take a shower before we go so just sit tight, okay?"

Kate nodded as she watched Shelby move to her bathroom. She didn't shut the door. Kate knew some of the extent of the story but not everything. She did, however, notice little things like leaving the door opened that Shelby did. Kate never pressed the issue since it usually leads to Shelby remembering something horrible, but she hated to see her friend suffer. Suddenly Shelby's phone began to go off and she turned to find it, but she couldn't see it. Then she spotted the blasted thing poking out from under the covers. Kate reached over and grabbed it before she checked the screen. It wasn't a number she knew but she answered it just in case it was something important. She was not prepared for what was said though.

"You are a filthy murderer you cheating whore! Why didn't you just die in that house like everyone else? I can't believe they didn't throw you in jail. You probably did it didn't you? Bashing your husband's head into the ground and the-"

The phone was suddenly taken out of Kate's grasp by a towel-clad Shelby, her face contorted in anger as she canceled the call.

"What the hell Kate?!"

Shelby's friend looked at Shelby with a horrified gaze as she realized that Shelby must've been getting these calls often for her to react this strongly.

"Shel, I'm sorry. I just answered it because I thought it might be important and I-" She paused when she noticed that Shelby was wiping at tears that were escaping the corners of her eyes.

"You probably think it too, don't you?"

Kate was shocked to hear those words escape Shelby's lips, but it was clear to see that Shelby's expression was one of distraught and despair. Kate reached over and pulled Shelby into her arms, her fingers playing with the wet strands of blonde hair.

"Shelby, why didn't you just tell me that this was happening? You know I don't believe anything they say. Besides, this is on grounds of harassment and probably even worse!"

Shelby remained quiet, but she leaned into Kate's touch.

"This isn't good for you Shel."

"I know, but what can I do? Everyone knows me and despises me without even listening to what I have to say!" Shelby suddenly stated, her tone laced with anger as she felt the hot burning of tears.

Kate continued her ministrations as she tried to think. If it wasn't safe for Shelby here, where could she go? Then it hit her. 

"You need to leave."

Shelby suddenly pulled away, confusion etched across her features.

"What?"

Kate rolled her eyes before giving Shelby a soft smile.

"You have to leave. All of this" she started, her hands motioning to the apartment bedroom "Is a reminder of your past. I see how you look at these things Shel. Each one is a memory and now those memories have been tainted. I don't want to see you waste away and be bullied by people who don't understand your situation."

Shelby shook her head.

"I don't understand. You want me to just...leave?"

Kate nodded.

"But-"

Kate shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"Do you trust me?"

Shelby nodded slowly. Kate had never led her the wrong way before.

\------------------------


End file.
